


Coffee and Him

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had to stir up some creativity for my story, and I just randomly wrote most of this last night. Two of my favorites: Josh and coffee! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Had to stir up some creativity for my story, and I just randomly wrote most of this last night. Two of my favorites: Josh and coffee! :)

The rich aroma of roasted beans filled my lungs as I welcomed the new day.

Every morning I have the same routine. Pull covers off my body, roll myself out of bed (the left side), walk down the hall, and press the button.

But today, I was still in bed and I could already smell my favorite beverage percolating. This was very odd. Was I daydreaming or did I complete my morning ritual while walking in my sleep?

I looked to the right; there was an empty space. Maybe he decided to get a cup before leaving for the day. We don’t play with our espresso intake. I have some type of caffeine nearby at work, and he drinks it like water during interviews.

Adjusting my pillow to its’ fullest state, I curled back into the soft refuge of my covers, hoping to catch ten more minutes of sleep.

Hearing the soft creak of the bedroom door, I sensed him getting closer. I opened one eye and found him at the foot of the bed, holding two cups full of steaming goodness.  Always Mr. Handsome with ruffled hair, and only in boxer briefs. I hit the jackpot because there’s nothing sexier than a nearly-naked man greeting you with coffee.

“Morning, baby,” he crooned. “I wanted to bring you coffee in bed. I made it exactly how you like it.”

I reached for my massive bowl of a mug, like a baby with her milk bottle. He waited for me to take a sip, before drinking himself. His youthful smile expanded when I sighed blissfully. Without spilling any of my liquid gold, I kissed him. His lips were extra tasty this morning.

It’s always an experience having your daily cup of coffee, brewed just right, with all of the flavors you desire. I made sure to enjoy every last drop. Not just for the taste, but because he made it with love.

“You are an angel. Come here, so I can give you some more sugar.”

 


End file.
